1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a series-exciting device for synchronous generators which compensates for a decrease in the output voltage due to a load current.
2. Description of the Related Arts
An exciting current transformer or an automatic voltage regulator has been used as a series-exciting device for a synchronous generator.
However, the above devices require not only a high cost but also a large space for installation. Further, since electrical wires are routed via these devices, there has been a problem that the wiring is complicated.